The Twelve Days of Christmas Miracle
by GaladInzel
Summary: With Christmas fast approaching and a sadistic Serial killer on the loose will Hotch and Prentiss have a Merry Christmas or will it be stolen from them. established H/p. This story is written for Angel N Darkness for the Christmas Fic exchange.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Criminal Minds fic and this is also my story for the Christmas fic exchange on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. This story is writing for AngelofDarkness. I hope that everyone enjoys this story and have a very Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds or any of there amazing characters I'm just trying to write about them.

My Pairing is Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss.

My Prompts are The Twelve Days of Christmas; a Christmas tree, snow, and sledding

As snow fell softly to the ground, Aaron Hotchner laid in bed staring out the window. He was one the edge of sleep but perfectly content to hold in his arms the women he loved. Even after being together almost two years he couldn't believe that Emily Prentiss loved him and his son so unconditionally. That didn't mean that things were perfect but it meant that he wouldn't trade it for the world. As he peered into her face he knew he'd never be as blessed as he was now, lifting his hand he softly caressed her face sighing, "I love you."

She softly turned towards him and cuddled closure to him, "Go to bed Aaron." she mumbled. Fighting back a chuckle this is what he loved holding her in his arms, knowing she was his. Content Hotch closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

As soon as he had fallen into a deep, sleep the shrill of a cell phone woke him up. Hotch groaned as he heard his phone ring reaching over he blindly tried to reach for it

"You got that Aaron," Emily Prentiss-Hotchner groaned

"Yeah" Hotch replied as he carefully disentangled himself from his seven-month pregnant wife. Grabbing the phone he looked at it and sighed it was JJ that could only mean on thing a case "Hotchner"

"Hotch it's JJ we've got a case can you tell Emily" after assuring JJ he would she quickly filled Hotch in on the details

"Okay call the rest of the team in, hopefully we'll have this wrapped up by Christmas," Hotch instructed JJ before quickly hanging up and starting to get dressed.

"We have a case?" Emily questioned as she slowly started to push herself into a sitting position. Being pregnant sucked Emily thought everything takes ten times longer to do. As she finally sat up in bed she noticed Hotch looking at her oh no she groaned here it comes, overprotective daddy and lover.

"You know you don't have to go on this case," Hotch said as he finished buttoning up his shirt "I'd actually prefer it if you wouldn't"

Emily looked at Hotch, quirked her eyebrow and sighed, "Aaron I love you but we agreed that until I'm in my eighth month I'm working, I mean JJ worked until both Henry and Lexie's birth there's no reason for me to stay behind besides I'm staying at the precinct, I still have over a week until I'm state bound." Shaking her head this is why she loved this man, he was protective and sweet, but that didn't mean that he didn't drive her nuts.

Hotch shook his head sighed before realizing the error of her statement "Hold on its not a week its more like three days and that's what I'm worried about you're only three days short of being grounded you might as well stay here what if you go into labor. I'd really prefer if you'd stay home you could work from here and still give your input, its stupid to put yourself and the baby at risk by going into the field"

Hotch instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing as he watched the clouded look pass over his wife's face. Oh, boy he was going to get it now. Preparing himself for a full blown argument he braced himself for the storm that was about to burst

"Stupid! Stupid! did you just call me stupid Aaron Hatchers…we made an agreement you and I both now that I would never never NEVER put our child at risk for goodness sake I've stayed at the freakin precinct since we found out I was pregnant… I'm going and unless you make it an order for me to stay I'm not going to" Emily Prentiss Hotchner hissed, trying to hold back the tears she glared at her husband she wasn't mad no she was livid, she couldn't believe he'd just said that honestly sniffling "I can't believe you just said that honestly really"

If there was anything Aaron Hotchner hated worse than unsubs if was his wife crying. Sitting next to her on the bed Hotch put his arm around her "Em sweetheart you know I didn't mean it like. I worry so much about you both of you when you're in the field even if you're staying at the precinct."

As Hotch looked at his wife, he noticed the tears falling more rapidly. Turning to kneel in front of her he took his thumb and gently caressed away the tears "oh honey don't cry I love you and I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" as he pulled her into a hug he heard he mumble

"What was that honey" he said pulling her head back to look her in the eyes

"You're just saying that because I'm fat and crying" Emily sniffled she couldn't understand it one minute she was so angry the next she was crying about being fat what had happened to the queen of compartmentalizing? Stupid hormones!

Aaron sighed this had been one of the things he'd had to constantly reassure her about "First of you're not fat you're carrying our child something I'll be eternally grateful for, second I don't apologize unless I mean it." He'd never understand how they could go from talking about something as mundane as the weather or fighting to her crying about being fat.

"I waddle" Emily sniffled as her tears slowly began to stop.

"But its such a cute waddle in fact I'm pretty sure you have the sexiest waddle in the entire BAU" as she let a small chuckle he smirked and wiped away the last of her tears, standing he pulled her off the bed to hold her. "I love you, you know that right."

Feeling her nod Hotch decided to bite the bullet and bring up there original topic "you know if you stayed here you could finish Christmas shopping. It's only a week away"

Emily snorted, "Yeah you and I both know you've basically banned me from shopping without some sort of escort after the last incident with Garcia"

"We'll considering the fact you spent more money on baby clothing, gifts and other assorted items in one trip then either Rossi or I spend in one month. I'm pretty sure there's a good reason plus you're pregnant not I'm going to let you go alone." Hotch smiled as he remembered the mounds and mounds of bags that were reason for his banning her from shopping with him or another male member of the team, he still couldn't believe it he was pretty sure she'd bought one of almost everything from every single store in the mall.

"Hey it's not my fault the clothing was just so adorable those little footsies and oh my gosh those little shoes how could you not fall in love with the shoes" Emily rambled "so adorable absolutely adorable" the joy at the possibility of a shopping minus testosterone was euphoria to her soul

"I agree the shoes are cute but honestly I think fifteen pairs are overkill, don't you sweetheart?" Hotch smirked at the confused brow on Emily's face maybe he'd be able to convince her that staying home was the right thing not only for her and there baby but also for his sanity actually the sanity of all the male member on his team. Ever since JJ's dramatic birth to her and Rossi's daughter, Alexandria, two months ago, the team tended to be over protective of Emily. Hearing her grumpy protest, he kissed her forehead relishing the feeling of her in his arms.

"Hey they were a steal come on I'm a great bargain shopper" she protested, sighing to herself she knew what he was trying to do he was trying to butter her up and make her agree stay at home "Aaron I know what you're trying to do how about a compromise if the case is local …"

"Emily" Putting a finger to his mouth to stop any protest

"Hear me out." Once she saw him nod, she continued, "I go with you but, I'll stay at the precinct I won't go near anything that appears hinky." Watching his eyebrows raise as she used one of Garcia's tamer word she hurried on before he could protest "but if it isn't local I'll agree to stay behind and consult from here, also I'll agree this'll be my last case no if and or buts if we finish it tomorrow night I promise it's the last one. Deal?" Seeing the instant relief that washed over her husband's face as he nodded she knew she'd made the right choice,

Feeling his arms tighten around her she heard him whisper "Thank you" pulling back he looked at her "I know you don't like being left behind but I want you to know this means a lot to me." Hotch bent down and gave here a light kiss it wasn't a complete victory but it was a big enough one that he was willing to accept it.

"I'm going to call Jessica and let her know what's going on so she can look after Jack. Why don't you get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs in twenty." Hotch pressed another kiss to her lips before releasing her, grabbing both of there go bags he went to call Jessica and wake Jack up so they could drop him off at her house.

Emily just shook her head her husband had nothing to worry about even if this was a local case she'd be fine. Looking at her seven month belly she sighed and rubbed it "We'll be just fine won't we baby your daddy's just a worry wart, dashingly handsome but a worry wart none the less"

Emily quickly began to get dressed well as quickly as a seven-month pregnant woman could. As she began buttoning up one of her maternity shirts she stopped feeling eyes on her she slowly looked around expecting to see Aaron but when she didn't see anyone she mumbled "You're losing your mind Emily there's no one watching you, you're safe and the baby's safe your almost as paranoid as you husband." Shaking her head, she finished buttoning up her shirt, grabbed her purse and went to join Aaron and Jack down stairs so they could leave. It was nothing she was just imagining things.

If only it were that simple.

As Emily left the room, a pair of eyes snapped open and continued to watch her leave through the window. She was perfect absolutely perfect.

_**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews and comments are very welcomed. I'll try and update as soon as possible I'm in the middle of finals right now so the updates won't be consistent. Also, this will be around 4 to 8 chapters it depends on how long I make the chapters. Until next time Happy Holidays**_

_**Galadinzel **_


	2. Chapter 2

H**_ere's chapter two I hope that you are all enjoying it especially Angel'N'Darkness. Thank you to those who have reviewed I've really appreciated them Merry Christmas and on with the story_**

The swishing of the elevator doors was the only sound Hotch and Emily heard as they entered the BAU bullpen. Stopping to look around Hotch noticed Derek in the break room getting coffee. Derek looked up at the noise and smirked

"I see you couldn't leave the missus behind" chuckling as he poured sweetener into his coffee

Emily glared "Really Morgan do you want me to tell Garcia about what happened in Tennessee last April." Watching Morgan's face pale Emily smirked with satisfaction, "I don't need a lecture Morgan I've had enough of one from Hotch."

"Hey don't bring me into this" Hotch defended himself gently placing his hand on Emily's lower back to guide her to the round table "Is everyone here yet"

"You both are the last to arrive and Rossi is in a foul mood, you have been forewarned." Morgan grabbed his cup walking towards everyone else "But by the look on JJ's face it's a really bad one"

"It's a week before Christmas when isn't it a bad one" Emily shook her head "as for Rossi he's always grumpy when he's called in."

As all three walked into the briefing room everyone's attention turned to look at them. Garcia smirked, Reid shook his head, only Rossi was brave enough to comment about Emily's presence.

"I thought you were going to leave her home" Rossi whispered loudly to Hotch and grinned as he watched Emily glare at him.

"Funny Rossi real funny, don't piss me off I carry a gun, ask Hotch"

"Right Prentiss you and I both know that Hotch has confiscated your gun unless it's during a case" Rossi quipped

Dead panned Hotch responded "last time she put a hole through my favorite tie." Watching Rossi's eyebrow raise

"You've got to be kidding me" Derek asked disbelief evident in his voice "no way no freakin way, was the tie on."

Nodding his head affirmative Hotch smirked "I'm not"

Before Rossi or Derek could say anything else JJ walked in her face grim "Heads up guys this ones bad, when I say bad I mean this goes way beyond destroying a simple holiday this is perverting it."

As the room suddenly became serious, Hotch helped Emily into the seat next to him before ordering "show us what you have JJ"

"We have five women dead in the metropolitan area with in the last five days; each was kidnapped being held and tortured for 24 hours before they were found dead in there own homes. The strange thing is that each death is different"

"What do you mean by different" Rossi stated

"Helen Day found Dec. 13th in her home strangled with a partridge stuffed in her mouth. Samantha Burns Dec. 14th found in her home two stab wounds and two turtledoves in her eyes. Andrea Carmello Dec. 15th poisoned three French hens in her stomach. Margaret Stevens Dec. 16th beaten to death, four calling birds also found in her stomach. Ellen Grey found early this morning burned to death five gold rings found in her nose. Each were beaten and raped before they're deaths. This isn't the only similarity between the victims…"

Morgan was the first to speak up "wait are you kidding me its like some perverted rendition of the Twelve Days of Christmas, Why are we just hearing about this now there are five dead women and if this trend continues at least another seven are on this perverts list. I mean he's stuffing birds and gold into there bodies"

"Actually according to Christian theology each part of the song is has a Christian symbol, the partridge represents Jesus Christ, the turtledoves the Old and New Testament, the three French hens the three theological virtues, and the four calling birds represent the four gospels..." Reid rambled

"Reid" Hotch reproached

"Sorry" Reid looked down and continued to scan the file

"So we know that there's a religious aspect, and he's obviously escalating, we're on limited time this has already spun out of control" Rossi flipped through the folder looking for a pattern

"JJ according to the timeline someone else is missing what do you know" Hotch asked

JJ nodded her head "According to DC police department Alice Cane went missing early this morning, she was walking home from the senior center where she works."

"How do we know that this is the same unsub" Prentiss questioned as she flipped through the file "there's no indication that it's the same unsub"

"She fits the victimology, mid 30's-40's brunette, brown eyes, all were married." As JJ finished the description, Hotch took a deep breath trying to keep his the fear from overtaking him

"Morgan, Reid I want you to go the crime scenes, Garcia find any connection that you can between the victims, Prentiss you're victimology go with JJ to the DC police department, Rossi and I will speak to the victim's family members." Hotch ordered.

As everyone left Hotch gently grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her aside, looking at her with concern "Are you going to be able to work this"

"I know I can Aaron but the question is are you? I'm going to be in the precinct the entire time I promise it will be ok" trying to reassure him she softly caressed his face before pressing a soft kiss to his lips "you need to be focused Aaron the sooner we catch him the sooner we can celebrate Christmas with Jack"

"You're right, I hate it when you match the victimology," pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, pressing his forehead to hers he gently rubbed her stomach "I love you, both of you be careful" giving her one last kiss he released her "you better get going before someone notices you're missing."

Hotch watched as Emily gathered her things and waddled to where JJ was waiting. As they both entered, the elevator Hotch felt a hand descend on his shoulder. He turned to see Rossi's scrutinizing gaze

"Aaron she's going to be okay, no body is going to let anything happen to her" Rossi softly spoke

"I know that logically but my gut still says that I should bundle her up, hog tie her and take her home, I keep seeing what happened to you and JJ when Lexi was born" watching his old friend shudder and pale. "I don't think I could go through that"

"Trust me Aaron, going through that with JJ and Lexi, I would never wish that on my worst enemy, the second you think something is going to happen, I'll back you up if you want to send her to Little Creek she can stay with Henry, Lexi and Mama Rossi."

"Thank you."

"I know you'd do the same thing for my, but right now we need to focus. You're wife was right the sooner we catch him the sooner we can be home for Christmas"

Nodding Hotch and Rossi gathered there files, and briefcases before heading to the elevators. Hotch felt a new resolution, they were going to catch this unsub and they were all going to enjoy Christmas he wouldn't have it any other way

As Alice Cane's anguished scream penetrated the silent night. A man walked around her with penetrating eyes, enjoying the pain she was receiving, he slowly moved to his workbench

"Please, please stop" the Alice sobbed "I'll do anything you want please I have a family" she begged the man as he sharpened his knives. Raw fear had taken hold of her she couldn't die she had too much to live for.

Looking at her with utter contempt "you're just like all the others; it isn't until you're about to loose your life that you want it well you can't have it anymore." The man turned around and brought the knife down into her thigh. She screamed, this is what he wanted he was in control she couldn't leave him now she was all his just like the others.

"Please, I haven't done anything to you." Alice continued to sob. A sharp smack resounded blood slowly dripped down her lip before her eyes rolled into the back of her head

Sighing at the women who'd lost conscious, he caressed her cheek "don't worry my sweet it's Christmas, I'll make everything alright." Knowing she would be unconscious for awhile the man grabbed his coat and secured her bonds

"Don't worry I'll be back I must check on my other gifts" he muttered before leaving the warehouse

**_I'm going to hopefully be updating everyday until Christmas this story should only have 5-6 more chapters. I hope you are all enjoying it and that you all have a Merry Christmas and not kill me for distorting the twelve days of Christmas _******

**_As always, reviews are most welcome_**

**_-Galadinzel_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok here's chapter 3 sorry I didn't post it yesterday power outage so not cool. Anyways here, it is and chapter 4 should be up later tonight. THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed it made my day_**

As JJ and Emily made there way towards the SUV they were each lost in thought. JJ was thinking about Henry, Lexi and her best friend. She knew that Emily hated being grounded but she also knew what it was like to almost lose your child because of an unsub. She didn't like it, in fact she hated that Emily fit the victimology and so close to her due date the stress wouldn't be good for any of them especially for the baby. Looking at her best friend, she noticed the worry lines that etched her face

"Em, you know no one would think less of you if you wanted to stay home"

"I know JJ its just…"Emily sighed she really didn't know what it was, it wasn't about being left behind she had Jack they would have a great time no it wasn't being left behind it was the knot in her stomach that told her being alone wasn't safe

"Em it's just what" JJ asked in concern as they both entered the SUV, seeing her friends down cast face "Em what is it you can tell me anything"

"I don't know JJ I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that being home alone isn't smart, I don't know I just don't feel safe" Emily confessed

"What do you mean you don't feel safe" JJ looked Emily in the eye and saw the fear "Em what's going on, do I need to call Hotch"

"No absolutely not, I just finished reassuring him that everything was going to be okay" Emily shook her head, the last thing she needed was Aaron to be distracted, distraction always lead to someone being hurt and heaven forbid it was her husband she wouldn't distract him over her overactive imagination

"Then tell me what going on" JJ pressured as they turned onto the highway "I know what its like to be afraid, I also know what its like to have a feeling and then to ignore it, I have the scar to prove it"

Emily looked at JJ and she remembered the pure fear and anguish when they'd found JJ, and then the anger when she'd found out JJ had felt off for days and some things had gone missing. "I know you do JJ, it's just a feeling I don't know I keep feeling someone's watching me and it's not Aaron, it may just be my overactive imagination." seeing her friends distressed look Emily quickly tried to reassure her "JJ if I had anything but a gut feeling I would go to Aaron in a heartbeat"

"I know that Em." JJ said as she turned into the DC Police department's parking lot. "But I also know that sometimes our gut feelings are usually right, I think you should tell Hotch." hearing Emily's sigh, "I'm not saying right now, but maybe tonight, at the very latest after this case is over, especially if you don't feel safe in your own home"

Rubbing her forehead Emily nodded her head "I will JJ, lets make it through this case, Aaron and I are supposed to take Jack sledding this weekend just before the Christmas Eve party."

Laughing at the image of a seven month pregnant Emily sledding down a hill JJ remarked, "I'm pretty sure Hotch won't go for you sledding"

Sticking her tongue out and whacking JJ's arm "I'm going to take pictures and make snow man, sheesh you and I both now Hotch is a classic alpha male"

"I know" JJ laughed, as they both walked into the precinct "Let's find this pervert"

As they both entered the precinct they were greeted by Detective Hollis Clark "Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau it's good to see you both again, we can't tell you how much we need your help on this." As Detective Clark looked around JJ and Emily both knew the question on his mind

"Agents' Reid and Morgan are going to the crime scenes, while Agents' Rossi and Hotchner talk to the victims family's to see if there was anything out of the ordinary the days before there abduction" JJ informed the detective,

"Alright we have a room set up for you," Detective Clark led Emily and JJ to a room filled with whiteboards, markers, and boxes "Those boxes are everything we have on the murders, at the moment Ellen Grey's body is autopsy, they're hoping to find DNA evidence"

Both women turned sharply "What do you mean DNA evidence" Emily questioned

Shaking his head "It appears Ellen Grey was able to attack her attacker, skin was found underneath her finger nails we don't know if its hers or her attackers, right now we're praying for a miracle."

"Alright we'll let Agent Hotchner. Thank you detective," JJ informed him as she pulled out her cell phone to inform Hotch of the newest development

"If you need anything officer Burns here will get it for you," Detective Clark informed them.

JJ and Emily looked to see a man who was roughly thirty-five, dark brown hair with bright blue eyes and an obvious ring line.

"Ladies, if you need anything my desk is over there" Officer Burns pointed to a desk in the corner of the precinct. "It's a pleasure to work with the BAU I've heard many great things about ya'll." He drawled

"You're new here." JJ asked as she offered her hand, as he enthusiastically shook it. "You weren't here last time we worked with DCPD"

"Yes ma'am transferred here from Alabama, two weeks ago." He said as he offered his hand to Emily, who took it without second thought

"It's nice to meet you officer Burns we'll let you know if we need anything." Emily said before she and JJ went into the small workroom.

"He seems nice," Emily commented as they pulled files out "Maybe we should set Garcia up with him."

"Ha, do you want to face Morgan's wrath" JJ started pining up each victims pictures

"No, just let him know that if he doesn't get his act together. I mean Kevin's out of the picture he barely missed a bullet with him, plus we need some baby goddess's." Emily smartly informed JJ

"Ha, ha I'll let you in on a little secret." JJ said with a twinkle in her eye as they pulled the files out "Dave had a little chat with our dear friend, decided to put a little perspective on the situation…"

Emily's eyes widened "What, when, what happened, and why have you been holding out on me" Emily accused,

"Well, you and Hotch were at your ultrasound, oh that reminds me for the record Rossi and Reid are betting it's a girl who will be in a nunnery by the age of nine," Emily just rolled her eyes "Morgan and Garcia and half of the techies are betting it's a boy."

"And what is your bet JJ" Emily quipped

"That you're having a girl, a perfect little girl that can marry Henry" JJ joked as they continued sorting the files and writing what they knew on the board "Anyways according to Dave, Morgan is planning on taking her home for New Years Eve and having a nice long chat about there relationship."

"About freaking time," Emily grumbled as she continued to read the files

"What's about freakin time?" Morgan questioned as he and Reid entered the room carrying a box of Chinese take out

As both heads flew up Derek chuckled at the look of guilt on their faces "I repeat what's about freakin time."

"Its about freakin time you guys got here, it's been three hours since you went to the crime scenes" Emily lied, crossing her fingers as she prayed he wouldn't question any further.

Emily was saved from further questioning as Hotch and Rossi strode in full of purpose. It was evident that they had found something, catching her husband's eye she smiled and nodded sending her love and letting him know that she was safe.

"Lucky princess you're real lucky." Morgan quipped before turning to Hotch

"What do we have?" Hotch questioned

"The crime scenes are organized, the victims were obviously killed somewhere else, each were positioned with there arms crossed, an obvious sign of remorse," Reid reported.

"Also it appears as though a bunt key was used to enter into the houses, it wasn't really obvious but the signs were there." Morgan informed, "Also each scene was set up almost like he was creating the perfect Christmas scene, He's obviously obsessed with Christmas, something about it must have triggered him."

"So he's organized," Reid stated

"Looking through the files it looks as though none of the victims have anything in common other than they have brown hair and eyes, mid thirty's, and they're married, I'd say our unsub is a Caucasian male around the same age." Emily imputed "looking at the crime photo's they were held by handcuffs or something similar, the ME found traces of metal in the wounds on Helen Day's wrists."

Rossi looked around before speaking "We talked to the families and we did find a similarity, they had all felt like they were being watched about a week or so before there abductions, also Helen Day, Andrea Carmello, and Ellen Grey had all been in some sort of accident that was reported to the police."

Morgan pulled out his phone and hit speed dial

"You have reached the supreme Goddess of Quantico please state you wish and desire hot stuff, " Garcia answered as she spun her chair as

"Baby Girl, we need you to do a run down on the accident reports, find any connection to them,"

"On it hot stuff, also tell Hotch that I found a connection between Alice Cain, Samantha Burns and Margaret Stevens," Garcia reported

"You're on speaker phone baby girl"

"What do you have Garcia" Hotch inquired

"According to the records I've found Alice Cain, Samantha Burns and Margaret Stevens all frequented the same Gym and Alice Cain and Margaret Stevens were both in the same spinning class its located on 1612 U St NW."

"Alright Garcia, I want you to look into any connections between those involved in the car accidents and who frequent the same Gym."

"On it boss man." With that Garcia disconnected

Looking around the table Hotch felt his stomach tighten as he looked at his wife taking a deep breath he issued out orders, "Reid, Derek go to the Gym see what you can find out about each of there schedules. Rossi I want you and Det. Clark to go to the morgue and find out everything you can about Ellen Grey, there should be some DNA evidence recovered. I'm going to stay here with Prentiss work victimology and see if there's any connection between the car accidents, JJ set up a press conference keep the public calm, reiterate that he will be caught but don't antagonize him we have roughly but we need any witnesses to come forward. We have 13 hours before he kills Alice Cain lets bring her home alive."

As each grabbed there bags and prepared to leave Det. Clark informed Hotch "I told Agents Prentiss and Jareau but if you need anything Officer Burns has been assigned to help in any way possible." Hotch nodded as they left

As Reid and Derek entered, their SUV Derek noticed the clouded look on Reid's face "What's up kid"

"Did you hear what Det. Clark said about that officer being assigned to help out." Reid mentioned as he put his seat belt on.

"Yeah I noticed the kid when we came in he looked nice enough," Morgan said, as he pulled the SUV out and made there way to the street "What about him"

"I don't know I just didn't like the way he was looking at Emily," Reid admitted

"He seemed normal to me kid, Emily's a beautiful women since she's been pregnant that has increased and any virile man is going to look at a beautiful women. I think we're all on edge because she fits the profile and after what happened to JJ we're bound to worry" Morgan said, "look Hotch willingly stayed behind to do victimology, He never does that. Don't worry kid she'll be fine" Morgan shook his head at the dark look that passed over Reid's face, Emily was a mix between an older sister and mother to Reid.

"I know but I just don't like him." Reid muttered, maybe he was over thinking it , maybe he wasn't but either way he'd watch out for her and make sure she wasn't alone with officer Burns if he had his way.

Morgan shook his head as they continued there drive, He'd have his baby girl run a check on officer Burns just to make the kid feel better, and maybe that would ease the knot in his stomach.

She was here she had come to him he knew she would she would never pass up a chance to help someone; She would be the best Christmas gift, she would be his.

As the man watched Emily interact with Hotch, his eyes darkened. She was his she'd leave her husband soon enough, they always did, she would enjoy it. The baby would be a problem, but he knew he would be able to get rid of it easy enough; he would have no part of another man inside of her. She was his.

A voice brought the man's train of thought to an end "Hey Bill you okay you spaced out."

"Yeah sorry Hank just wondering how such beautiful women work for the FBI" the man said with a sigh

"I know what you mean both gorgeous, however both off limits. I hear that the BAU's top team has broken all the fraternization rules. But it seems to have done more good than harm."

"Yeah it does." He replied darkly. She was his, how could she have done this. No matter he'd bring her to his sixth gift to himself before eliminating Alice Cain. Letting Emily Prentiss-Hotchner know he was in charge and she was his.

"Hey buddy you zoned out again, do you want to get some coffee. It's supposed to be along day."

"Yeah Hank let me grab my gun and we'll head out"

The man took one more glance at his gift, don't worry precious you will be mine and then everything would be wonderful.

**_I hope you enjoyed this and I hope its keeping you on your feet. As always reviews are more than welcome. Happy holidays_**

**_-Galadinzel_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter 4 I promised would be up tonight. Here's a shout out to all of those who've reviewed this story thank you so much they have meant a lot to me. Enjoy you're reading and happy holidays**_

While the other agents had spread out to there specified destinations Emily and Hotch worked in a comfortable silence. Every once in awhile Hotch would glance out of the corner of his eye trying to discreetly check on his wife making sure she didn't need anything.

The third time Hotch returned with water and snacks Emily shook her head, "Aaron you know you're not as sneaky as you think you are." Emily looked at him and was pleased to see the sheepish grin on his face. "Aaron talk to me, staring at me when you think I'm not looking is starting to feel stalkerish."

Hotch shook his head, "I knew I couldn't get away with it for that long."

"Yeah that was pretty much a given" Emily responded "You know that I'm safe in the precinct right or am I going to have to drag you to some supply closet to make you feel better" Emily looked deeply into his face looking for any sign that he had heard her. As she saw the flit of a smile, she knew she'd made some impact. Carefully trying to school her expressions she felt the knot of fear in her stomach begin to grow.

Chuckling slightly Hotch shook his head "Only you could make a supply closet sound like a punishment and a reward at the same time." Looking into her eyes, he saw a dart of fear pass over, it was so slight that if he hadn't been looking at her at that exact moment he'd have missed it and that worried him. "Em, are you sure you're okay. I know you say you're okay with this but are you positive? We can pull you out, I'd be thrilled if you'd go and stay at little creek maybe take Jack with you could make Christmas cookies with Mama Rossi."

Watching her contemplative look Hotch made an executive decision that this conversation should be somewhere private. He pulled her up and escorted her to an empty office. He was worried, he knew something was bothering her and he was hoping it was the nerves of the baby and that she fit the victimology but in his gut, he knew it was something else.

Once they were in the empty office, he sat her down in a chair and knelt in front of her. Pulling her into a soft embrace, he heard the quite sobs. Holding her as tight as he dared he made soothing noises while rubbing circles on her back.

"Hey talk to me. What's going on in your head?" Hotch asked after ten minutes. He was worried she didn't break down on a case unless something was really bothering her. He carefully turned her head so he could look into her eyes and was concerned when he saw the fear and guilt "Em what's going on. Talk to me"

"I'm scared Aaron." Emily whispered, she didn't know whether she should tell him about her feelings, she didn't want to worry him over nothing while at the same time it might not be nothing.

Shaking his head "Em, I'm going to need a lot more clarification than that. You don't become scared unless there's a good reason. Has something happened?" Fear and panic started to rise. Had they not done enough, had something happened what if someone had threatened her?

Seeing the fear and panic in her husband's eyes, she quickly shook her head to reassure him "No, no Aaron nothings happened. It's just…" taking a deep breath she continued "It's just lately I've felt like someone's been watching me, and that the only time I've felt safe has been with you or the team and while on this case I don't even feel safe with any of you." Watching his eyes fill with compassion, understanding and protectiveness she felt the knot in her stomach loosen. Maybe it was just a mixture of hormones and the case she hoped it was heaven knew this team didn't need anymore drama.

Hearing his wife's confession was like a blow to the stomach. Hotch's mind was racing she didn't feel safe, even with him. She felt as though someone was watching her. His mind was going a mile a minute. Feeling a caress on his face brought him back to the present situation, "How long Em?"

"A couple of weeks, ever since that case in Alabama I've been chalking up to hormones and stress." She admitted softly.

Slowly nodding his head, Hotch remembered that case, pregnant women had been kidnapped, and everyone had been on edge. She had been guarded the entire time, until the unsubs had been caught and the women safely found "Why didn't you tell me." The anguish was evident in his voice.

"Aaron, there's been no indication that it's been anything more than a feeling. If there had been I would have told you, you know that right." Emily asked desperately looking in his face for any indication that he knew

Looking her in the eyes "of course I know that Em, I just don't like that my wife doesn't feel safe." He shook his head, and rubbed his forehead. "When the others return I'm sending you home with JJ, you're going to stay at little creek until all of this is over." Hearing her start to protest "Em please, it's been hard enough having you at the precinct, but I want you to feel safe and I need to know you're both safe." He pleaded while rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been on this case to start with, you were right i..."

Aaron quickly cut her of putting a finger to her mouth "Hey you were doing your job Emily, and know you've done your part. But until everyone returns and we have a chance to send you to little creek you're not allowed to go anywhere alone. I know it's only a feeling but I don't want to risk anything." Aaron told her. Seeing her nod her head he felt the fear and panic start to fade. They'd be okay they always were. Pulling her into a hug, he smelled her hair; she'd used the coconut passion fruit scent that always felt like coming home.

"Now that we're in agreement why don't we finish the profile and get you sent off." As Hotch guided her through the precinct back to the conference center, he noticed officer Burns looking at them. Something about officer Burns tugged in the back of his mind but he couldn't put his finger on it. He made a mental note to talk to the officer later.

As Rossi and Detective Clark entered in the morgue, a foreboding chill descended upon them. Neither man knew why but a feeling of dread overcame them.

"I've always hated morgues." Detective Clark muttered as the both walked towards the medical examiner.

"I couldn't agree more." Rossi said, "Hopefully Dr. Howard has made some progress, and he was able to retrieve some DNA from Ellen Grey's body. We need a miracle if we're going to find Alice Cain alive." Rossi watched as Detective Clark nodded his head in agreement. Looking at Ellen Grey's body Rossi didn't know which unnerved him more the look of defeat in the detective or the fact that the body of Ellen Grey could have been mistaken for Prentiss either way he knew that no one would rest easy until this unsub was behind bars or dead. In his mind dead was the preferable option.

Rossi and Detective Clark made there way around the autopsy tables to greet Dr. Howard. Dr. Howard looked up from his medical charts "Agent Rossi, Detective Clark I'm glad you were able to come down. I've found some interesting things about this young lady." He informed them as he began pulling out his file "It appears as though Mrs. Grey was burned post-mortem, her primary cause of death was strangulation however it appears as though she fought back, it would seem that whoever killed Ellen Grey didn't want any evidence to be found."

Rossi nodded "were you able to retrieve any DNA from her fingernails, we were informed there was a possibility that." Rossi knew that they needed something, anything they needed a break to find Alice Cain alive, even though if you asked Reid the statistics of finding her alive now were low.

Watching Dr. Howard nod his head, "We retrieved DNA; it's being processed and ran through every data base we have access to. It's a slow process but if it's someone local such as a registered sex offender, anyone on probation, or someone in law enforcement we should have results within the next twenty- four hours."

Shaking his head Rossi felt the sorrow he whispered "That may be to late Doc. If you find anything out let us know" looking at Detective Clark they both thanked the doctor and headed out of the morgue.

Turning to look at Rossi, Detective Clark questioned, "with your experience Agent Rossi, do you think we'll find Alice Cain alive?"

Taking a deep breath "Honestly I don't know, but I pray that we do." With one final look at the morgue that held the bodies of five innocent women. Rossi and Detective Clark continued the silent journey back to the precinct.

Reid and Morgan made there way to the reception desk as soon as they entered the gym. Leaning on the front desk, Morgan flashed his badge "FBI, We need to speak to your manager"

The young girl looked up in shock, stuttering "I…I'lllll….gggeeettt hhiim right aawwwaaay." Picking up the phone, she immediately started talking to the person on the other line. Returning her attention to the two men in front of her, she informed them "He'll be down in a moment; he said to help you with anything you need."

Holding out the pictures of the three victims connected to the gym "do you recognize any of these women." Morgan questioned.

"Yes all three of them, they seemed to have the worst luck when it came to men." She informed them.

Looking at her nametag Morgan questioned further "Cassie, what do you mean by that." Watching her eyes shift and nervousness settle over her and he knew she knew something.

Reid looked at her calculating before pressuring her "Cassie two of these women are dead and statistically speaking" he pointed to Alice Cain's picture "this woman's chances of being found alive are drastically dwindling with each passing second. Anything you know may save her life."

"All I know is that they each had an issue with a southern man here. He wouldn't take no for an answer even though it was obvious they were married. There was a confrontation between the guy and that ladies husband. They both had to be escorted off the premises." Cassie informed them as she pointed to Margaret Stevens's picture

Finally, a break Morgan thought, "When was this"

"About a week or two ago"

"That would have been just before the murders started." Reid mused, "That may have been the breaking point, if he's an alpha male something like that may have tipped him over the edge."

Just as they were about to question the receptionist further the manager came in stick his hand out "I'm Andrew Barkley, I'm the manager. What can I do to help you gentlemen?"

"Do you remember an incident between a Willis Stevens and a southern gentleman?" Reid questioned

"Yes, was quite a nasty fight, I had to ban that gentleman from here, he was causing too much trouble." Andrew Barkley informed them shuffling through some papers on the desk "I think we have his name here. We filed and incident report I only have to find it. It doesn't appear to be here I'll keep looking though"

As the manager looked through his papers, Morgan looked around the area immediately noticing the cameras. "Do you have the tapes from the day of the fight?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes it was only a few weeks ago, they're digital do you need me to send them somewhere."

Hearing the man's answer Derek immediately pulled out his phone and dialed "Baby girl, we have some security footage from the gym, I need you to do a facial recognition on the man who got into a fight with Willis Steven's he may be our unsub."

"You're wish is my command, Hot stuff, is there anything else that you my scrumptious Adonis god need." Garcia quickly tapped some keys on her computers

Morgan shook his head and chuckled "Nothing right now baby girl, but I'll let you know, the files should be to your computer in a few minutes." Hearing a sigh and then a laugh "you already hacked in and got the footage already, didn't you baby girl"

"I'm not called the supreme goddess and oracle of knowledge for nothing hot stuff. I'll call you when I know something." With that, Derek was met with a dial tone; he couldn't suppress the grin that threatened to overtake him. Shaking his head, he turned to Reid and the Manager "Thank you for your time, we'll take those tapes and be on our way."

"You're very welcome I hope you catch who ever did this," Mr. Barkley informed them as they turned to leave.

As the both walked towards the SUV Morgan heard Reid muttering to himself. Looking at him "what did you say kid"

"What are the odds that a southern gentleman would be the one to get in a fight with Mr. Steven's let alone there being a new southern gentleman at the precinct." Reid questioned, he still didn't like officer Burns he seemed to familiar and he definitely didn't like the way he looked at Emily

"I don't know kid, statistics are your field. But I will tell you don't jump to conclusions we'll have Garcia run a background on Burns if that'll make you feel better." Morgan said shocked at the hostility Reid felt for officer Burns." Jumping to conclusions is why innocent men die."

"I know that Morgan, I just don't like him." Reid responded as they entered the SUV and Derek started the engine.

"Let's head back to the precinct and see what everyone else has found. Once we get the unsub we'll tackle your dislike of southerns."

Rolling his eyes Reid responded "its not that I don't like southerns it's that I don't like this specific one."

Laughing Morgan pulled onto the street heading back to the precinct "Honestly Reid I think we'll all feel a lot better once we've caught this unsub and grounded Emily to headquarters."

"Amen to that Derek amen to that." Reid agreed, the knot in his stomach was growing but he trusted his team and he trusted Emily. He wouldn't let anything happen to his sister/mother even if he had to help Derek; Hotch and Rossi hog-tie her to a bed to keep her home. Satisfied with his new resolve he stared out the window.

The man was livid; he'd seen her enter the empty office with her husband. It made him sick she would be his she should be his. Nothing would stop it. He'd get rid of the parasite in her body and take her home. He knew exactly how he would get her. She would be leaving soon he'd heard them but he would take her before she left. Nothing would keep her from him.

Watching them exit the office he met her husbands eyes if only the fool knew how she'd turn on him they always did she was his only his.

Smirking the man quickly began to make plans, by the end of the day she would be his and Alice Cain and that parasite would be gone. Merry Christmas to him he chuckled.

_**There will probably only be 2 chapters and an epilogue left it will all be up on the 24**__**th**__** or the 25**__**th**__** depending on how busy I get. Once again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and anyone else who want to review they are more than appreciated. **_

_**-Galadinzel**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hope that you're all enjoying this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Merry Christmas**_

It was early evening by the time the rest of the team returned. As Rossi and Detective Clark entered the conference room Hotch pulled Rossi aside while other officers began to enter.

"Dave, after we give the preliminary profile I'm going to send Em..." Hotch began but quickly changed when he noticed how many officers had entered the conference room "Agent Prentiss to little creek, it's become to much for her to be here, it's not good for her or the baby."

Rossi nodded his head he'd known something was going on when he'd returned back from the morgue and noticed how Hotch had constantly positioned himself between Emily and any other male "Alright, do you want Agent Jareau to take her?' he questioned

Nodding with a grim smile "Yes we'll be able to control the press for the next couple of hours. Right now JJ is preparing a Q&A with the reporters, after that they'll both leave." A sense of relief washed over him.

"Are you sure you want JJ taking her and not Morgan or even your self?" Rossi questioned.

"I don't have a choice, we need Morgan and Reid here we're already going to be down a profiler, I can't exactly up and leave neither can you." Hotch put a hand to his eyes rubbing his brows. "It's for the best."

Giving Hotch an understanding smile Rossi nodded he knew what it was like to have loved ones fit victimology; he also knew the distraction caused by fear. "Where is she now Hotch"

"She's with JJ in the coffee room, once the profiles given and the press conference taken care of she'll leave."

Looking through the precinct Rossi noticed Reid and Morgan returning "Morgan and Reid are back. Let's see what they've got"

Rossi and Hotch turned to greet the two profilers "We have to give the primary profile in thirty minutes what do you have." Hotch questioned as the entered an empty room. Hotch watched the tight grim smile appear on Morgan's face

"We have a possible picture of our unsub, apparently Margaret Steven's husband got into a fight with a tall, blonde southern who had been hitting on her, also this same guy has connections between our other victim and Alice Cain, Garcia's looking at the footage now, we should have his face and hopefully a name. If we can connect him to the three victims involved with the accidents we should have our guy."

Nodding Rossi imputed "The coroner was able to retrieve DNA from Ellen Grey's body; it appears that burning her was to remove evidence she was beaten to death. They're running the DNA through every database they can hopefully they'll have a match by tomorrow."

Hotch nodded looking at the faces of his team he noticed Reid's distant look "Reid do you have anything to contribute"

Reid quickly pulled his gaze from Officer Burns desk, "Our unsub is obviously organized he was probably set off by the fight at the gym it occurred just before the first body was discovered. Whether he was planning this for awhile or it started spontaneous he's quickly gained a system, any deviation from his system may cause him to go on a killing spree." Reid shook his head the best thing he could do for Emily was to keep his head in the game thinking of Emily where was she "Hotch where's Emily"

Taking note to question Reid on his behavior later Hotch allowed for the redirection "She's with JJ; she's leaving directly after the preliminary profile and press conference."

"Good, I don't know about ya'll but I'll be able to focus better if I know she's safe." Morgan commented and watched as everybody nodded there heads.

"Alright let's focus on the profile; we know that he is a white Caucasian male." Hotch said

"He's probably in some form of law enforcement, or he has access to law enforcement records, a lawyer but my gut says he may be an officer." Rossi jotted down the notes in his notebook before continuing, "We're going to have to be careful on this aspect, everyone in this precinct is going to be defensive if this part of the profile is presented badly."

Hotch nodded his head in agreement "We may want to save that part of the profile for last." Hotch knew from experience that if they were defensive right of the bat then they'd ignore the rest of the profile, the less animosity the better and the sooner they'd find the unsub.

"He's probably recently separated or divorced, the wife or girlfriend probably cheated, by the amount of damage he does to the bodies its in rage but the positioning of them suggest that he feels remorse." Morgan speculated

"What does it mean by returning them to there home?" Reid questioned

"Probably exactly that, they come home to there husbands, but after they've betrayed them and in his eyes are no longer worthy to be with him so he's returning them as the unfaithful." Hotch suggested

"Alright so we know that he's a Caucasian male, mid to late 30's, recently separated or divorced, He has a connection to law enforcement, he's going to have some record of violence or at least a temper." Rossi read off from his notebook "hopefully we'll get a picture from Garcia."

Morgan nodded "If I know my baby girl if she isn't able to retrieve a visual nobody will be able to."

Hotch picked up the files "Alright its almost time for the profile, Morgan get Detective Clark I want to fill him in and give him a heads up that it's possible law enforcement."

Watching Morgan leave Hotch turned to Rossi and Reid "I want both of you to profile the officers when we give the profile, if it is one of them we need to know." A knocking on the door alerted them to Detective Clarks arrival. Warily watching him enter with Morgan, he nodded to Hotch and Rossi

"You have a preliminary profile."

"Yes, you need to be informed that there's possible law enforcement involvement." Watching the detectives shocked face Hotch continued "The victims lead us to believe that our s unsub is a Caucasian male, mid to late 30's, he appears to be in some for of law enforcement whether a mall cop, retired or a lawyer he has had some law enforcement background, he is probably recently divorced or separated."

"Are you sure." The anguish evident in the detective's voice, they all knew how difficult it was to accept when cops were involved.

"All preliminary data suggest that the profile is as correct as the data could give us." Reid stated, "Statistically, in these types of cases law enforcement involvement is…"

"Reid enough," Hotch snapped, "Detective Clark, I know it's a shock but considering five women are dead and one is missing, this is the profile that best fits our unsub. Our technical analyst is going over footage of an altercation between Margaret Steven's and a possible unsub, once we know who this man is we can continue."

"I'll gather the officers, give them your preliminary profile, right now I don't care who I piss off, right now the only thing that's important is finding Alice Cain alive." Detective Clark nodded before leaving to spread the word to gather in the conference room in fifteen minutes.

Watching the detective leave Hotch nodded to the rest of his team "Morgan I want you to give the preliminary profile, Reid, Rossi and I will be looking at the officers' reactions take notes we'll go over them after. If anyone in this precinct could possible be the unsub I want to know. That being said be discreet we want them to trust us. After Morgan gives the profile, JJ and I will speak to the press. Hopefully someone has an idea of who this man is." Giving the brief directions Hotch quickly turned and left the room. He planned to pull his wife aside give her a quick kiss, give the profile and get her out of there before they all became so distracted they couldn't do there job.

12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK

Emily watched from her corner of the precinct as Morgan and Reid came back from interviewing people from the Gym. From the grim lines on there faces she knew they'd found something. Resisting the urge to question them, she continued to double check that she had everything. She knew the instant the press release and profile were finished Aaron would make sure she was gone. Faster than a speeding bullet she'd be on her way with to little creek. She'd already called and informed Jessica that Mama Rossi was going to come and pick Jack up so they could spend the next few days together

As Emily was lost in thought she didn't notice JJ come up behind her. She started when she felt a hand descend on her turning she saw the huge goofy grin on JJ's face "Are you crazy JJ I carry a gun. I could have shot you." Emily fought the urge to smile

"Yeah I'm pretty sure if gunshots went of in here your husband would freak, and then tie you to your bed just to keep you from work." JJ rolled her eyes

Giving JJ a wicked grin "Not that I wouldn't enjoy it" watching JJ's horrified face "I mean junior had to get in here some how." Rubbing her stomach she laughed at the utter disgust on JJ's face Emily couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Wow, waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy too much information." JJ shuddered "So do not want to hear about my boss's sex life. That puts images in my mind that I do not need I need a brain scrub pronto."

"Hahahahaha sorry you so opened yourself to that and its not like you and Rossi keep it at home, I've heard about what the janitors have found in the supply closets during lunch." Emily couldn't contain it watching the pure horror on JJ's face was too good to be true she laughed.

JJ looked at her in disbelief "okay first of all it was one time seriously one time, and are you kidding me both Morgan and Hotch use that line on you. I have yet to hear you tell them about your sex life."

"First of all that's the first time you've been caught, you and I both know that's not how many times it's happened. Second I don't need to tell Aaron anything about our sex life he plays a very active role." Emily saucily informed her "third as if I would tell Morgan, that's like telling my brother, he really doesn't need anymore ammo to use against Hotch."

"Alright, alright let's call it a truce before someone we don't know over hears and wouldn't that be awkward." JJ proposed as a blush formed on her cheeks. Dang only Emily would have the guts to say that aloud. Watching the women in question nod her head but sending her mischievous smile

"You're right Rossi doesn't need any more rumors or in this case truths floating around the Bureau." Emily quipped.

"And on that note, the real reason I came to scare you. Do you have everything?" JJ watched Emily look through her stuff

"Lets see files, water bottle, coat, mittens, hat ummm I think that's everything." Emily rattled off

Shaking her head "What about your purse or go bag" JJ laughed she'd been there pregnancy always made you forget the important things.

"Ahhh crap, I think I left that in your SUV." Emily couldn't believe it how had she made it through the day without her purse. She was losing her mind.

JJ chuckled "Alright lets go get your purse, I don't know who's taking you to little creek but it would be better if you had everything here."

Just as JJ and Emily were preparing to leave a voice called out to them "Agent Jareau" both women turned to see officer Hank Stanton jogging up to them "I'm glad I caught you Agent Jareau, there are some reporters here to see you, they said they wouldn't take no for an answer."

Swearing JJ turned to Emily "Do you think you could wait here while I deal with this. We'll get your purse when I'm done with thee reporters."

Before Emily had a chance to respond "Sorry to interrupt ladies but I couldn't help but over hear. If you need someone to go with you to get your purse I'd be more than happy to oblige ma'am." Officer Burns suggested

Seeing the relief on JJ's face, that someone was willing to go with her to get her purse "Why thank you Officer Burns. That would be great. JJ I'll be back in like ten minutes if you see Aa...Hotch will you let him know I've gone to get my purse?"

"Of course" turning towards Burns "Make sure you keep an eye on her she's an important member of the team." Seeing him, nod JJ was satisfied "Alright Officer Stanton lets go see the reporters."

Watching JJ leave with Officer Stanton finished putting on her coat and gloves, turning to officer Burns "Thank you so much Officer Burns. It will only take a few minutes I forgot my purse."

"That's alright Ma'am I understand that it happens." Emily allowed Officer Burns to lead her out of the precinct.

Once they reached to end of the parking lot, Emily turned to Officer Burns "This is the car I'll be just a second and then we can go back in." Emily unlocked and opened the door leaning over the front seat she pulled out her purse. "Here it is we can go back inside now." When Emily didn't hear a reply, she turned around.

Instantly noticing the gun pointed at her "I'm sorry Emily but I can't allow you to go back inside, you're mine now."

"Officer Burns, what are you talking about? Put the gun down" Emily's mind was running in overdrive, it was all beginning to make sense why they hadn't been able to catch him, the connection between the car accidents. He was the unsub

"I said you're mine Emmy," Emily flinched at the use of Jack's nickname for her "you can't leave me now, I've been watching you since Alabama you're mine"

Comprehension dawned on her she needed to escape. Searching for a way to escape Emily threw her purse at him and attempted to run. Rough arms threw her against the car. "I wouldn't do that Emmy we belong together" Emily felt his heavy breath on her neck "You're my gift, you can't leave."

Emily gasped in pain she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen; no, no she thought the pain was beginning to intensify. Running out of options did the only thing she could. Emily screamed for all she was worth before she felt a sharp pain across her face and she began to lose consciousness. Her last thoughts before losing consciousness were 'my baby please god protect my baby.'

12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK

Hotch had looked through almost the entire precinct and still he couldn't find his wife the only place he hadn't checked was the women's bathroom. He decided to change tactics he figured that if he could find JJ, he'd find his wife. Looking around the precinct, he caught sight of the blonde media liaison. By the looks of things, she looked ready to strangle someone.

Walking up to the media liaison he questioned "JJ what's wrong."

"Hotch it appears someone leaked information to the press, there calling him the twelve days of Christmas killer or 12CK for short." Hotch looked at her in shock and felt the rage begin to bubble

"WHAT." He spat out "how much was leaked" This was not what they needed he rubbed his hands over his face. This complicated everything.

"From what the reporters were asking and from what I gathered, basically everything even that there was a FBI agent that fit the profile." JJ was pissed this type of publicity would either encourage the killer or set him on a killing spree "I was able to get them to hold off revealing the information until tomorrow. That should buy us sometime."

"Alright that's something at least" Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose; this was not what they needed.

Morgan, Rossi, Reid and Detective Clark noticed the exchange and walked towards them.

"What's going on?" Rossi questioned noticing the angered looks on Hotch and JJ's faces.

Hotch looked at Detective Clark "We have a leak; someone in your department released all of the information concerning to the press."

Detective Clark swore "I'll find out who it was, someone just lost there job." At that moment, Morgan and Rossi's phones rang. Excusing themselves to answer them, Hotch looked at detective Clark

"Do you have any idea of who could be behind this?"

"No, but I intend to find out." The anger evident in his voice

"What are you sure Baby Girl." Morgan finished his call "Hotch we have a positive ID on the man who fought with Margaret Steven's husband."

"We also have a positive ID on the unsub." Rossi informed them "They were able to make a positive match to the DNA, its officer William Burns."

Hearing JJ gasp all men turned to her. Hotch immediately took in her pale face "JJ what is it."

"Emily just left with Officer Burns to get something's she'd left in my SUV so she could take them home. Hotch I'm so sorry I had no idea." Hotch felt the blood drain out of his face. It felt as if someone had sucker punched him. His wife had left with the unsub, no this couldn't be happening not again. He wouldn't lose the love of his life again. Hotch turned and broke into a run towards the parking lot

JJ saw similar reactions in the faces of all of the officers. Before another word could be said, a blood-curdling scream broke through the precinct. JJ briefly heard Rossi ordering her to call an ambulance and stay in the precinct before they had all rushed out of the precinct.

_**Please don't kill me **__** I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Reviews so totally welcomed they're better than eggnog mmmm eggnog.**_

_**Happy Holidays**_

_**-Galadinzel**_

12CK


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so I left ya with a cliffy, I hope you're all excited to see what happens. Once again I do not own CM even though I want to. I hope you enjoy this chapter this story is wrapping up. Also thank you to all those who have reviewed**_

The sight that greeted Hotch would be one that would haunt him for years. As he rounded the corner, the first thing he saw was his very pregnant wife with blood coming down the side of her face grabbing her stomach in pain. The second would be the gun pointed to her head. Third, how it appeared she was fighting for consciousness. He must have made some sound because the next thing he knew Burns had pulled her from the ground into a chokehold against his body.

Hotch lifted his gun "Let her go Burns" he was attempting to find a shot that wouldn't harm his wife. Hotch felt rather than saw Rossi, Reid, Morgan and Detective Clark come up beside him there guns drawn.

Burns pulled Prentiss closer to him "I don't think so she's mine, we're leaving together." He noticed the pain in his arms as she clawed at him, but he chose to ignore it.

They heard Emily gasping "No, no" and claw trying to breathe. The anger radiated off everybody. Rossi knew any moment the situation would explode he needed to try to negotiate with him before someone died.

"You know how the system works Burns; you are holding a federal agent hostage." Rossi said in a soothing voice "Just let her go and we'll negotiate" while Rossi was attempting to assess the situation; he made the mistake of looking into Emily's eyes he noticed the raw fear and pain radiating from them. He couldn't dwell on that, if he was going to save her life and Hotch's sanity he needed to stay objective.

While Rossi was making his observations, what he didn't know was Hotch was making a similar assessment. Looking into Emily's eyes, he saw the fear, pain and sorrow. He watched her mouth 'I'm sorry' before she started forward in pain. Comprehension dawned on him she was in labor that son of a bitch had caused his wife to go into early labor.

"I can't let you leave with Agent Prentiss." Hotch's voice held a steel edge that he didn't feel. "She needs a hospital, if she doesn't she'll die. Do you want that Burns." Hotch tried to reason with the man, as he slightly lowered his gun.

"She doesn't need a hospital; her body is riding itself of the parasite you implanted in her." Burns angry statement shocked all those who heard

Hotch's eyes narrowed "Our child isn't a parasite." He lifted his gun once more intending to shoot but felt Rossi's hand on his shoulder he looked back to see Rossi shake his head and mouth 'I'm taking lead' nodding Hotch stepped back slightly allowing Rossi to take lead. He couldn't let his anger get a hold of him if he did his wife and child were as good as dead. Looking into her mahogany eyes, he tried to convey all of his love, peace and strength.

"Burns, you don't want to do this, you'll be going away for murder if you do." Rossi reasoned

"It doesn't matter, you already have me on five murders what's another one added to my list. I know what will happen to me in prison. Inmates don't take to former officers." Burns stated. All of his well-laid plans had been ruined all because she couldn't come nicely, she sickened him, it didn't matter if he couldn't have her nobody could.

The instant he spoke they knew someone wasn't going to come out of this alive. They only hoped that it was officer Burns that died rather than Emily and the baby.

Morgan instantly picked up on the number of deaths "Burns is Alice Cain alive? If you let Prentiss go and tell us where Alice Cain is we can make a bargain."

"What, solitary confinement." Burns laughed, they just didn't get it he would never give her up she was his, he pulled Emily's hair so they could have a better look at her "We are leaving she's mine,."

They saw Emily struggle as he squeezed her breast. Sending a wicked grin to Hotch Burns taunted them, "Tell me was she good, did you enjoy infecting her? I'm going to have so much fun infecting her" Burns refused to acknowledge the growl that escaped Hotch's throat. He was going to kill Hotch and Emily would be his, in that moment Burns made a split second decision.

Hotch's eyes narrowed at the terror in Emily's eyes and watched the lone tear fall down her face. At the same time Rossi and Morgan noticed Burns aim his gun at Hotch,

It happened so fast later no one would be able to tell who fired first. Hotch watched in horror as he heard the shots fired and Burns body jerk forward toppling onto Emily as another shot rang out.

12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK

Emily didn't know what was happening she felt a slap to her face "Wake up Bitch." She slowly began to gain consciousness; she didn't know how long she'd been out. The first thing she registered was the intense pain in her stomach her baby was coming and without a hospital, there was no way to stop it; the second was the cold, the third she was still in the parking lot. That meant there was a chance of rescue. As Emily heard a noise, she felt her hope rise.

Burns must have heard it too because in the next instance she felt herself in a chokehold with a gun pressed towards her head. She didn't comprehend what was going on the only thing she heard was the sound of Aarons voice. He was here they were going to be okay.

Emily looked up and noticed Morgan, Rossi, Reid and Detective Clark coming up behind her husband. She felt a sharp pain through her stomach and gasped. She was fighting back the tears. She knew that her tears would send her husband over the edge; she refused to let Burns win.

Burns pulled her against him roughly. Emily began gasping for air. She clawed at his arms. She couldn't breathe "no," she gasped "no", she was starting to lose consciousness again, a distant voice brought her back. Rossi it was Rossi, if her husband couldn't negotiate there was no one else she'd rather trust her life with.

She didn't understand everything that was being said but what she did know was someone was going to die and she'd fight like hell to keep her child safe. When she looked up she felt Aarons eye's burning into her's, she saw the fear, love and guilt.

Burns pulled her head back, offering them a full view of her injuries. In the next moments, she felt him squeeze her breast; no, she wouldn't let him she struggled against him trying to get away. She heard Aaron growl and felt a lone tear fall down her cheek. She wanted to go home she needed to get away.

She heard the gunshot and felt Burns topple onto her before a pain shot through her shoulder and stomach. Time passed slowly as she closed her eyes trying to remain calm she could feel the blood seeping through her shoulder. The next things she felt was Burns' body being thrown off her.

12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK

Aaron ran forward throwing Burns off of his wife, "Call an ambulance. She's bleeding," He yelled as he knelt besides her carefully putting pressure on her shoulder looking into her face. Morgan knelt besides him checking for other wounds.

"Come on Em, open your eyes. Please baby." Tears fell down his face as her head turned and eyes fluttered open.

"Aa….Aar…Aaron." Emily tried to sit up but let out a gasp of pain. Her hand instantly going to her stomach and holding it tightly.

"Its going to be okay sweetheart stay laying down." He quickly shed his jacket and placed it over her wound before shouting, "Where's the damn ambulance." He turned back towards her face as her eyes started to close

"Dang it Hotch there's so much blood." Morgan cursed, "Come on Em stay awake." He pleaded

"The Ambulance is on its way." JJ said as she jogged up to the group of men. She looked onto her best friend and tears started down her face.

"Aaron our baby," Emily whispered, tears streaming down her face. She let out another gasp of pain.

"Its going to be okay Em our baby's going to be alright, you're going to be ok I promise." He soothed the hair on her head, "She's going to be okay"

"He's early, what if he doesn't make it?" the wail of an ambulance heard in the distance

"Shhh baby its okay the ambulance is here everything's going to be okay I promise you." The paramedics gently pulled Hotch away and loaded Emily up in the ambulance.

"GS wound to the shoulder, Her BP is dropping, start an IV. Let's load her up and go." One of the paramedics said, Hotch watched numbly as they strapped her down and lifted the stretcher into the ambulance.

Rossi questioned them "can someone go with her?"

The paramedic nodded "We can have one person ride with her."

Hotch barely registered what they were telling him before Rossi shoved him into the ambulance "We'll pick up Jack and meet you there." Hotch nodded grimly as the ambulance doors shut

Rossi watched the ambulance leave before turning to Reid and Morgan "There's nothing else we can do, we need to find Alice Cain once we've done that we'll head to the hospital. Morgan get a hold of Garcia and see if she can find any properties that are under Burns name, preferably somewhere secluded, like a ware house or cabin."

Morgan nodded "Baby girl listen I need all of the properties under William Burn's name, preferable one's that are secluded like a warehouse, storage unit or cabin."

"Derek what's going on, JJ said something happened to Emily" the panic evident in her voice

"Baby Girl, don't panic Emily's been shot."

Garcia gasped "No, No is she okay oh my gosh oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, this is not happening no, no, no I refuse to let this happen again. Not happening."

"Baby girl I need you to focus she's going to be ok Hotch went with her to the hospital but I need you stay focus a girl's life depends on it."

"Alright, ok I'm ok alright let's see ok hot stuff there's a warehouse on the outskirts of the city I'm sending the addresses to your PDA right now."

"You are a goddess; once we've found Alice Cain meet us at Potomac Hospital." Morgan hung up the phone and turned to Detective Clark "Here's the address to a warehouse under Burn's name she should be there."

"We'll take care of this from here, I have a feeling your team needs to be at the hospital." Detective Clark replied.

Rossi and Morgan both nodded

"Morgan, Reid go back to Quantico pick up Garcia, JJ and I are going to pick up Jack we'll meet you at the hospital." That being said Rossi escorted JJ to the SUV before anything else could be said.

12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK

The silence in the car was insufferable. JJ didn't know what to say she saw the anger radiating off of her husbands body, they were on there way to pick up Jack. She'd already called Jessica and informed her what was going on. After her husband and the others had divided their duties he'd escorted her to his SUV and since then had stoically kept silent every once in awhile he'd look at her and his knuckles would tighten.

Sighing "Dave we're getting close to Jessica's you may as well say your peace because we have to explain to a five year old why his mommy Emily is in the hospital."

"What do you want me to say Jen, that you were exceedingly stupid, that you were ordered to stay in the precinct and you disobeyed that order, that you could have been killed damn it what do you want me to say."

Shocked at the amount of emotion in her husband's voice "Dave, I'm sorry. I never..."

"You never what Jen? What if you'd come out five minutes earlier Jen, what if one of the bullets had hit you, did you even think of that. I've almost lost you once, I couldn't … I couldn't do it again Jen I couldn't" Watching her face pale, he knew why she'd done it but damn it why couldn't she have stayed in the precinct. His heart almost stopped when he saw her jog up and inform Hotch of the ambulance, she had to of left the precinct just before the shooting started. As they stopped at a stop light he rubbed his head "just tell me why Jen, why would you risk your safety?

'

"Damn it Rossi I was worried for her. She's my best friend." JJ turned away before whispering, "It was my fault she was in that position Dave, he offered to escort her and I just let him take her, I needed to help her."

Seeing the pleading look in his wife's eyes Rossi felt some of his anger melt away "It wasn't your fault Jen, you didn't know and you couldn't have changed the outcome, if anything he would have shot up the precinct to get to her." Rossi turned the car down Jessica's street. As they parked in front of Jessica's house, he turned her head "Jen look at me it wasn't your fault."

JJ pulled away and opened her door "Dave we need to bring Jack to Aaron we'll talk about this later." That being said she slid out and shut the door.

Rossi ran a hand through his hair in frustration "This is far from over Jen; if you won't listen to me I know you'll listen to Aaron." He whispered to himself before following suit and heading toward the front door.

12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK

Three hours later Rossi and the gang entered the hospital and found Hotch pacing the waiting room.

"Daddy, daddy where's mommy Em'ly?" Jack yelled as he ran into his fathers knees. "Unca Dave says she has an owie." Tears littered the young boys face

Hotch turned to pick him up, holding him close enjoying the feeling of him in his arms. "She's with the doctor bud."

"Is she gonna be okay daddy?" Jack questioned. Hotch looked into his little boys eyes and felt the tears gathering. "She's gots to be daddy she pwomised. She pwomised she wouldn't go away like mommy"

Hotch sat down into a nearby chair ignoring the glances from his teammates his heart was breaking "I know buddy, but Emmy." His voice choked up "Buddy Emmy got hurt by a bad man..."

"Did you get the bad man daddy?" Jack cut in before Hotch could continue

"Yeah buddy, we got the bad man" Hotch watched Jack nod his head vigorously "but she been hurt real bad okay." Hotch turned his head to the side attempting to prevent the tears

Jack put his small hands to his fathers face, looking him in the eyes he mustered all the seriousness a five year old could "Mommy Emmy will be ok daddy; I know she will its chwistmas she's gotta be. I'll go to Santa he'll change my gift so she'll be okay he's gotta I only want Emmy to get bettew for chwistmas" the little boys declaration caused the tears to flow freely of all those around him.

Reid walked up to Jack "Hey buddy do you want to come with me to get some coffee and treats for your dad?"

Jack looked to his father who nodded before jumping of and grabbing his hand "Come on unca Reid we've gotta hurry back."

Hotch gave Reid an appreciative nod and watched Jack and Reid leave towards the cafeteria.

"Hotch do you have any news" Morgan voiced the question on everybody's minds

"The doctors haven't come by since she was first brought in, its been over three hours and I still don't know anything." The anguish in his voice was evident.

"She'll be okay Aaron, she's a fighter and so is the baby." Rossi sat next to the man and put an arm around him "She knows how much you and Jack need her she would never willingly leave."

Before Hotch could reply, a voice called "Is anybody here for Emily Prentiss-Hotchner."

Hotch and everybody else were instantly on there feet "I'm her husband, do you have any news." The desperation evident in his voice, his eyes searching the doctors pleading for good news.

"Right now your wife is in surgery, she was very lucky the bullet was a through and through, the surgery is relatively simple." The relief was evident on everyone's faces "However there are risks especially concerning your son."

"My son?" Hotch questioned, it was a boy they were going to have a son "What risks" he croaked out

"At the moment we've used Procardia to stop the labor; however the stress of the surgery may be too much. If your wife goes into labor again we're going to have to deliver your son. However with the blood loss your wife may not survive but without the surgery your wife may not survive" The doctor informed them "We need your permission to deliver your son if the need arises."

"Doctor, do what you have to do. Save my family." Hotch's decision was instant, he knew that Emily would never forgive them if he let there son die but he would never forgive himself if she didn't survive. The decision was a no win but he knew he had to trust the doctors to do there best.

"I would recommend you get some rest, I don't know how long the surgery will take, but you won't do Mrs. Hotchner any good if you're running your selves ragged." Watching Hotch and the other nod the doctor left.

As the doctor left JJ touched Rossi's arm "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom" Rossi watched the anguish look and tears on his wife's face before she left

"Hotch I'll get some rooms at a hotel nearby, JJ and I will take Jack there to spend the night." Rossi touched his arm before he and Hotch sat down "Aaron I need a favor though"

Shaking his head confused "What's going on Dave."

"Talk to JJ, she thinks this is her fault."

"What why" Aaron was shocked "that's absurd"

"She let Emily leave with the unsub."

Comprehension dawned on Hotch as he swore. "Don't worry Dave; I'll make sure she knows it wasn't her fault." Hotch stood and started to go and find JJ

Rossi grabbed his arm "Thank you Aaron."

"You'd do the same, plus it wasn't her fault. It could have happened to anyone." Rubbing his forehead "No one suspected Burns as being our unsub. Heck he'd been normal the entire time."

"That not true Hotch." Morgan interrupted.

"What do you mean Derek?" Hotch's eyes narrowed

"Reid noticed..."He began

"WHAT" the shocked voices interrupted

"He never liked the guy, I was going to have baby girl run a check on him after we found Alice Cain. I don't know he said the man gave him the creeps and he didn't like how he looked at Prentiss."

Shaking his head Hotch ran a frustrated hand through his hair "Alright I'll talk to him after he comes back with Jack, Right now I need to take care of JJ. Can you guys wait here and let me know if the doctor comes back."

Seeing them nod he left towards the women bathroom, when he reached it JJ had just exited. Upon seeing her "JJ" he shouted

"Hotch what is it has the doctor come back." Hearing the panic in her voice

"No, no JJ nothing like that everything's okay, they haven't come back yet." Hotch guided her towards a chair "JJ you know this wasn't your fault right?"

JJ quickly turned away "How can you say that Hotch, I let her leave with a murderer. I might as well have shot her myself."

"Don't, JJ don't" turning her to look at him "This was not your fault; don't take the sins of that man on you. Don't do it. I don't blame you and I know that Emily would never blame you. No one knew." Hotch watched the tears start to fall down her face "The only person to blame is Burns."

JJ wiped the tears from her face and looked into Hotch's eyes "You may not blame me Hotch, but I won't be able to forgive myself until I know she's aright. I'll try but I need to see they're both alright."

Hotch knew it wasn't a complete victory but it was enough of one to satisfy him and hopefully Rossi. "Alright let's head back to everyone else. I know your husband is anxious to see you."

JJ touched his arm "Thank you Hotch, I know you're so worried about Emily right now. But it means a lot that you'd go out of your way to talk to me."

"Right now I can do something about this, I can't sit and dwell on Emily if I do I'll go crazy, helping you was a necessary distraction."

As they, both walked in a comfortable silence towards the waiting room they noticed Morgan running towards them.

"Hotch," Morgan called out

Fearing the worst Hotch felt the blood drain from his face, stumbling back into a chair "What is it. What Happened?"

"The doctor just came by, Emily's out of Surgery, she made it Hotch. The doctor said she and the baby are going to be fine." Morgan gasped

Tears fell down his face, as he wept unashamed. A joy filled his soul. They were going to be okay. "Are you sure? "

"They just finished and are moving her to recovery; they said she should have her own room within the hour we can see her then." Morgan smiled "They're okay Hotch, Reid and Jack came back while you were gone."

Nodding Hotch raced towards the waiting room to get his son and wait until he could see his wife.

_**Okay so this story is wrapping up I hope that you've all enjoyed it. I'm planning to either do one chapter and an epilogue or just an epilogue let me know what you guys want. I haven't decided yet. Reviews are welcomed and wanted I hope you all have a happy holiday**_

_**-Galadinzel**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**As voted on here is chapter 7 I hope you all enjoy it MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

As Hotch sprinted down the hallway towards the waiting room, he realized he'd forgotten to as Morgan if they'd had to deliver his son. That didn't matter they were both all right whether or not his son had been born he was alive. As he turned the corner, he saw the doctor talking to Rossi.

As he slid to a stop, both men turned towards him, Rossi with a big grin and the doctor with a soft smile.

"Agent Hotchner, it's good to see you. Your wife is currently out of surgery. We were able to close the wound without further complications." The doctor informed them "She's being moved into recovery as we speak, she should have her own room in roughly an hour."

Hotch felt a grin cross his face and fought the tears of happiness that threatened to once again start to flow "She's really going to be okay" He watched the doctor nod "And my son, did you have to deliver him?"

"Right now your son is still nestled in his mother's womb, they were both very lucky. However I would recommend bed rest until he's born, but you will need to confirm that with you OBGYN."

Hotch felt relief once again flow through him. His wife and unborn son were alive they were going to be alright they were going to be alright, he still had the love of his life and new child, Jack still had his mommy Emmy there was nothing else he could ask for. As his mind focused on the miracle that occurred he felt a small tug on his shirt he looked down and saw Jack. Picking him up he asked, "Did you hear that buddy? Mommy Emmy and the baby are going to be alright?"

Jacks head nodding vigorously "of couwse they are daddy I tolded you I'd tellded the santa in the cafa...cafa…food pwace I didn't want any pwesents just mommy Emmy and the baby ok. He's Santa he can do anything."

Hotch looked at his son in awe before looking up at Reid who nodded his head and smile. Giving his son a tight hug, he whispered, "Of course you did buddy, I love you"

Jack looked at hid dad quizzically "I love you too daddy, when can we see mommy Emmy and is my baby still in her tummy?"

Laughing he turned to the doctor "I was wondering the same thing, when do you think we could see Emily?"

"She'll be in recovery for around an hour, usually we don't allow children in there but I'm thinking since this little man spoke to Santa I'll allow you both 15 minutes with her, after that you're going to have to wait until she's in her own room." The doctor watched the smile on the little boys face grow and the relief on his fathers "she's in room 204 it's down the hall towards the left."

"Thank you doctor." Hotch shook the doctors hand

"I'm glad that this turned out well, I hope you all have a merry Christmas." That being said the doctor turned and left

Hotch turned towards the others and noticed that JJ and Morgan had returned, "We'll be back in fifteen minutes." He turned to the majority of the group "Why don't you guys go and get a hotel room." Hearing the protests, he raised his hand "You'll all have to take turns seeing her anyways plus this way Jack doesn't have to go to Jessica's, you won't be any good for her if you're dead on your feet."

Rossi shook his head "The same can be said of you Aaron; however since you are her husband I'll let that slide. We'll get a hotel room so Jack can stay with us after you've visited her. But we're not leaving until we've seen her. Tell her next time she's pregnant she's grounded from the beginning"

Hotch laughed "I wouldn't expect anything less for you. We'll see you soon"

JJ spoke up "Hotch give her our love."

"And tell her she owes me ten years of my life back." Morgan imputed, Garcia smacked his arm "Ouch"

"Tell my gumdrop that she and I are going to have tons of fun while she's on bed rest." Hotch quirked his eyebrows at Garcia "Oh no sir what you don't know can't hurt you."

Hotch shook his head, turning to Reid "Is there anything you want me to rely to her."

"That statistically she's a miracle." He hoped that Hotch understood what he meant.

Hotch nodded his head and placed lightly squeezed his shoulder he knew what Reid was getting at "I'll do that"

With all of the team's messages and Jack, he started down the corridor once outsider her room he set Jack down before kneeling in front of him "Buddy, I need you to listen ok." Watching the boy nod "Mommy Emmy got hurt really bad so we need to be careful ok, and she may not look just like mommy Emmy but she's still is okay."

"Ok daddy, can we see her now I want to give her loves."

"Ok buddy lets go." Pushing the door open took more courage than he thought he had. They sight of Emily on the bed surrounded by various machines was almost enough to bring him to his knees. Logically he knew they were monitoring her and the baby but emotionally that didn't matter all it reminded him was how they'd failed her, how she'd been hurt.

"Daddy is mommy Emmy sleeping." Jack clenched his fathers shirt and buried his face in Hotch's neck

"Why don't we check ok buddy." Hotch set Jack on the ground and reached out to caress Emily's face "Em baby, will you open your eyes?" lowering his lips he placed a soft kiss to her forehead "sweetheart, you've really scared us can you let us see your pretty eyes." Hotch watched as she began to stir

Jack pulled his fathers arm "Daddy is she awake? Can I give her loves?"

"Yeah buddy." Hotch turned and lifted Jack up, when he turned back around he noticed two mahogany eyes staring at them "Hey sweetheart" he caressed her face "welcome back"

"Mommy Emmy, youse okay!" Jack leaned forward giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Wha..What happened?" Her throat felt gravely and was thankful for the water Aaron brought to her.

"Em, you were shot." He gently reminded. Pulling up a chair, he sat with Jack on his lap each of them holding her hand. He watched her comprehend his words before she gasped

"Baby, Aaron, our baby." Tears started to fall down her face as she panicked

Before he could reassure her Jack took her hand and kissed it "Its okay mommy, the doctor said my baby is still inside your wo…woo...daddy what's the word he useded?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed together before shaking his head "But my baby's okay."

Emily turned and looked Aaron in the eyes. He nodded "He's okay Em, our OB will be by tomorrow morning to recheck everything."

"He?" she questioned

Smiling "Yeah you were right, we're going to have a baby boy in about five weeks." He watched a smile grace her face

"Don't you know its mothers intuition." She quipped.

Laughing "Yeah baby I know, next time I won't question it." Watching her eyes begin to drift shut he caressed her face "Hey we'll finish talking about this when they move you to your own room okay, but sleep is the best you can do right now ok."

Emily nodded her head drooping "when are they going to let me spring this joint?"

Smiling of course that would be the second question she asks "Hopefully by the 24th but that all depends on how everything goes, and you'll be on light bed rest that means you can go to the coach, shower/bath, and bed nothing else" Watching he face grimace he chuckled and smoothing her head with his hand

"Ok," she yawned as her eyes closed and she fell asleep

"Daddy"

"Yeah bud"

"You forgotted the messages." Jack shook his head and looked at his father with a stern face "You in big trouble."

Chuckling "I'm pretty sure that they'll understand that mommy was too tired." He rubbed his sons' head.

"You sure" Jack yawned lowering his head to Hotch's shoulder

"Yeah buddy," Standing up from the chair he gave Emily a kiss on her forehead and left the room "I think its time for you to go to sleep."

"I sleep with daddy and mommy."

"Daddy's going to stay her with mommy, ok." As the moved through the corridors to the waiting room, Jack looked at Hotch with questioning eyes. "You're going to stay with Aunt JJ and Uncle Dave."

"And Henwy and Lexi?" Hotch shook his head in amusement, it was common knowledge that Jack was smitten with the little girl, much to Dave's chagrin and JJ's amusement.

"Sorry buddy, they're with Grandma Rossi. But if you're really good for Aunt JJ and Uncle Dave we can have them come over after we get mommy home ok." The little boy nodded his head enthusiastically

"Come on daddy the sooner I sleep the sooner I can see mommy 'gain"

Hotch walked into the waiting room and noticed Dave holding JJ in his lap, Morgan had his arm around Penelope, and Reid was in between the two couples intermittently talking to Dave and Morgan. JJ and Garcia were both asleep, which was unsurprising considering the emotions that had been going through the team in the last few hours

"I thought I told you to go get some sleep." He said in mock anger

Rossi quirked his eyebrow "Yeah not until we get to see Em, they'll probably move her soon we'll give here a quick hello goodbye. And then we'll sleep."

"Alright, is it okay if Jack stays with you?"

"Of course Hotch," JJ yawned "We'll have a little sleep over, Also I called Jessica and let her know what happened, she said to tell you that if you need anything let her know and she's more than willing to keep Emily while under house arrest."

Hotch rolled his eyes "She's not under house arrest." Everyone snickered

"Yeah who are you trying to convince us or you because everyone can see you're lying." Morgan quipped

"Funny, real funny." Hotch deadpanned as he sat in a chair and they waited until the nurse informed them that Emily could have visitors.

12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK

It took another forty minutes before Emily had been moved to her own private room.

"She can have two to three visitors at a time, it would be best if you kept it brief she's bound to tire easily. Also keep the stress and excitement to a minimum." The nurse instructed them as she led them towards her room

"We'll do that. Thank you." Hotch thanked the nurse who nodded her head and smirked.

"Rossi, JJ why don't you go first that way you can take Jack back to the Hotel for the night." Hotch watched them nod and enter the room, he had two reasons for this the first was Jack the second only Emily could remove the guilt that still lingered in JJ's eyes. The sooner the guilt was gone the better.

Morgan watched JJ and Rossi enter the room before he turned to Hotch "I thought you'd like to know I received a call from Detective Clark while you were visiting Em, They found Alice Cain."

Hotch turned he'd forgotten all about the case "Thank God. What condition was she in?"

"She was alive, barely conscious, she'd lost a lot of blood but she'll recover." Morgan noticed the unspoken question "Not sexual assault was evident."

"Thank God." Another miracle, he wondered, when will we be all out of miracles hopefully not for a few years.

"Detective Clark told me to tell you that if you ever need anything to give him a call and thank you. He still feels guilty that one of his officers was behind all of this."

Hotch nodded and shifted a sleeping Jack in his arms "This is why we do our job"

Morgan nodded in agreement before they both leaned against the side of the wall. Hotch with Jack in his arms while Morgan pulled Garcia into him so he could hold her.

12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK

As Rossi and JJ entered the room, JJ had tried to prepare herself. She knew Emily was going to survive but that still didn't make it easier to see all of the machines around her. JJ felt Rossi's arms go around her

"The machines are to monitor the baby and her; she's going to be ok Jen." Dave whispered in her ear. Before realizing her and walking up to Emily.

"Hey kiddo." Rossi watched as her eyes opened

"Rossi, JJ hey." Emily croaked

"You really scared us Em." JJ came up on her other side "You're never allowed to do that ever again."

"I won't JJ, I have too much to live for." Emily focused her eyes to JJ's. She noticed the guilt in JJ's eyes "Oh JJ" JJ turner her head as the tears threatened "It wasn't your fault, we had no notion that he was our unsub" Emily saw the tears fall down her face "I don't blame you, I never did, you have to believe that JJ." JJ nodded her head

"I keep going through the what ifs."

"You can't do that JJ, if you do it will drive you crazy, I forgive you even though there's no need now you need to forgive yourself before I get out of here." Emily threatened

JJ smirked "I'll try" Emily nodded her head that was all she could ask for right now. However, once she was out of the hospital that was another story.

JJ and Rossi chatted for another ten minutes with Emily before they left promising to visit. They needed to get back to the hotel and get Jack to sleep.

12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK

JJ and Rossi exited the room "Morgan, Garcia, and Reid you're next" Hotch said and watched the couple and Reid enter the room before turning to JJ and Rossi.

"Here give us Jack; we'll bring him back in the morning." JJ said. Hotch noticed the brighter look in her eyes before transferring Jack to her waiting arms

"Thank you guys…" He started

"Aaron if you stop thanking us, you would have done the same for us, if I remember correctly you have done the same for us." Ross interjected "JJ babe why don't you head down to the car I'll be down in a minute."

JJ gave Dave a quick kiss and a mumbled good night to Hotch before she left with Jack. Rossi turned to Hotch "Thank you for letting us go first Aaron."

Hotch shrugged his shoulders "I couldn't let her keep feeling guilty for something she had no control over Dave, just make sure she and Jack get a decent night sleep. That's all I need."

"I can do that." Rossi nodded "Do you want me stay until Morgan and Garcia are done?"

"No, I'll be fine. They'll probably be only ten minutes."

"Alright see you tomorrow." Rossi pulled Hotch into a hug before following his wife to the car.

Hotch watched Rossi leave before sitting against the wall, closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath he tried to keep in mind that Emily was going to be fine, his son was fine, chuckling he realized they were going to have to pick a name up until now he'd been so sure it was a girl that they'd only picked girl names, upon his insistence of course, that would be fun. He didn't know how long he sat there but he slowly fell asleep

12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK

Garcia gasped as she looked at her friend covered in machines. "Hey Pen, don't worry about the machines they're to make sure junior is doing fine." Emily said

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Emily, my heart can't take it." Garcia chastised

"I'll do my best," Emily laughed before going into a cough. Reid quickly grabbed the water cup and offered her some "Thanks Reid."

"No problem Em." Reid sat on the edge of her bed while Garcia sat in Morgan's lap. "Statistically speaking you're a miracle," Reid whispered.

Tears filled her eyes "I know Reid, thank you for watching out for me."

"No problem" Reid choked back the tears "Just no more."

Emily nodded before Morgan squeezed her hand "Princess, I think the next time someone on this team is pregnant we're locking them in a little glass box." Morgan pulled Garcia more firmly into his lap

Emily and Garcia rolled there eyes "Good luck with that Morgan, its Garcia's turn next. I'd love to see you keep her locked up." Emily gave Morgan a knowing look

Morgan glared at Emily he knew what that look meant it was a 'get your act together and claim or else' "Watch me." He growled

"Excuse me mister." Garcia was baffled

"We'll talk about it later mama," Morgan put a finger to her mouth before returning to look at Emily "How are you feeling Emily."

"Like I've been shot." She deadpanned seeing the slightly shocked look on there faces she quickly went to reassure them "I'm fine you guys I don't feel anything I'm on some good safe pain pills, and the baby's fine that really all that I could ask for."

"Have you and Hotch decided what you're going to name him?" Reid questioned

"OH OH are you going to name him Buster, or maybe Ridger ahhhh could you see it now Ridger Hotchner." Garcia giggled "Its so, so manly"

Emily looked horrified "absolutely not, we don't want to scar him. We'll tell you the name when this little guy makes his appearance"

"Fine" Garcia huffed. Morgan and Reid laughed

They continued to banter and laugh for a few more minutes before Emily started to doze.

Morgan and Garcia stood "We'll leave you for now and see you in the morning princess."

"Keep my nephew safe. We love you." Garcia leaned forward and gave her a soft hug

"I will, is Aaron coming in after you leave." Emily yawned; it was becoming harder for her to keep her eyes open

"Like we could keep him out statistically speaking he's probably paced a hole in the floor waiting." Reid joked. Emily smirked and nodded before she fell asleep

"Looks like we tired her out lets go mama, Reid its time for bed." Morgan, Garcia, and Reid silently left the room.

12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK 12CK

Hotch opened his eyes when he felt Morgan's arm shaking him awake "Hey Hotch rise and shine." Shaking his head at Morgan, he stood up and stretched.

"Hey bossman, she just fell asleep." Garcia leaned into Morgan's embrace.

"Alright thanks Garcia, why don't you three go get some sleep."

"Only if you promise to let us know if anything changes." Garcia yawned as Morgan started to guide her out of the room.

"Don't worry I will" Hotch smirked as he watched the couple

"Hotch I can stay if you want me too" Reid suggested, if he was honest with himself he didn't want Hotch to be alone. Of course, he'd be with Emily but that didn't count, did it?

"I'll be fine Reid, We'll be fine. Thank you for the offer." Hotch offered a small smile "Go get some sleep I'm pretty sure Jack will be biting at the bit to get here tomorrow we may need you to run interference."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure go to sleep Reid." With that, Reid left Hotch by himself.

Watching Reid leave Hotch went into Emily's room pulling a chair next to her bed.

"Hey Em, I know you're sleeping but I want you to know how much I love you and that everything's going to be okay. When we get you home…let me put it this way I have a lot of vacation time so you and I are going to make the best of it…Jessica thinks I'm going to put you under house arrest but truthfully I'm thinking of tying you to the bed." He quipped, before caressing her face and placing a soft kiss onto her lips. He loved her and he never wanted to go through this again he'd do all in his power to keep her safe that was a promise.

"But really Em, I love you I don't know what I'd do without you or Jack, you're both my light, the reason I get up in the morning, my reason for living. I love you and our baby. I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure you know everyday how much I love you. Sleep tight honey."

Hotch gently kissed her forehead, grabbing her hand he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He felt lighter than he had since the beginning of the case, he knew they'd fight over bed rest and baby names but he thanked god that they could still fight. With those last thoughts, Hotch fell into a deep slumber.

_**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I'm going to try and get the epilogue up tonight but if not it will definitely be up tomorrow. I hope you're all still enjoying the story and thanks for all the support. Happy Holidays.**_

_**-Galadinzel**_


	8. Epilogue

_**Here's the epilogue sorry it took me today to put it up. Think of it as a late Christmas Present that was hidden under the tree. **_

Emily sighed she was sitting patiently on there couch waiting for Aaron to come back from putting Jack back to bed. He'd almost caught them placing the gifts out but luckily, the stairs had creaked. It was Christmas Eve, once everything had settled down, she had spent six days in the hospital, mostly as a caution. She still couldn't believe everything that had happened she started to process everything but it had taken awhile.

She still remembered waking up Aaron holding her hand, she'd burst into tears, she had scared Aaron that he'd almost called the nurse, the only thing that stopped him was she'd insisted she wasn't in any pain. That had started the topic as to why she was crying, how did she explain she felt like a horrible mother, apparently, she didn't need to. Aaron knew the instant she looked at her stomach why she'd started crying. How she loved that man, he could read her like a book, not that she'd ever tell him that, he'd spent most of the morning holding her while she cried and reassuring her that no one could have predicted the outcome of the case and what had happened. It wasn't her fault and she'd be an amazing mother, she already was. By the time Jack and the others had come to visit, she'd started to believe it.

When Jack opened the hospital door, she was greeted with a loud mommy, she honestly believed that Jack would have jumped on the bed to hug her if Aaron hadn't moved fast enough to catch him, she still remembered Jack arguing with Aaron and the following conversation that ensued.

_"Daddy, putted me down. I want to give mommy and my baby loves" He glared at his father_

_ Aaron raised his eyebrows Jack had been calling Emily mommy rather than mommy Emmy lately "alright buddy, but you need to be careful, mommy is still hurt okay.?"_

_ Jack enthusiastically nodded his head "I be soft, like I am with Lexi."_

_ Aaron chuckled before lowering Jack onto the side of the bed_

_ Jack leaned over giving Emily a hug "I love you mommy, don't ever go away or get hurt k? It makes me and daddy sad all over 'gain."_

_ Emily choked up and felt Aaron squeeze her hand. She looked at him and saw tears in his eyes. She raised her hand and gave Jack a hug before returning Aaron's squeeze "I won't baby. I promise I love both of you to much."_

_ Jack looked her in the eyes and smiled. He turned and gave Emily's stomach a kiss "Hi baby, I love you, I can't wait until you can come out so we can play. Aunt JJ says you're a boy we can play with my truck and…."_

_ As Jack continued to talk to her belly Aaron leaned over and gave Emily a kiss, "He's right you know, if you ever left us we'd be broken beyond repair." He caressed her face and gave her another kiss this one slightly longer and more passionate._

_ "Daddy! Ewww." Jack shook his head "get a woom."_

_ Aaron raised his eyebrow "I believe we're in a room, Mr. Jack." Emily laughed at Jacks confused face_

_ Jack didn't understand adults "Daddy what's my brother's name?"_

_ "Well buddy, mommy and I haven't decided yet, but when we do you'll be the first to know."_

_ "Can we name him Barnum or Bailey or Bozo!" if it wasn't for the seriousness in Jacks face Emily and Aaron would have both laughed. Jack had been fascinated with the circus lately he talked about being a super agent clown. They both hoped it was only a phase. _

_ "Tell you what buddy, we'll pick a name and you can tell us if its okay." Jack nodded his head _

_ "Ok but it can't be Michael or Peter or Isaac because they're mean and my brother won't be mean"_

_ "Jack! We'll pick out the perfect name of your brother okay, and your brother won't be mean." Emily smiled because she knew a similar conversation was going to happen between her and Aaron when they were choosing baby names._

_ Jack huffed "Alright daddy, but I mean it, its gotsa be a good name."_

Emily felt the couch beside her dip, she looked up at Aaron as he put an arm around her and pulled her to him. Everything was set up for tomorrow morning cookies had been eaten, gifts set out everything was ready.

"Hey." She smiled softly

"Hey" he moved her hair behind her ears before giving her a kiss "You're deep in thought, care to share with the class?"

"I was just remembering when Jack came to visit and he was adamant on baby names," she snuggled deeper into his chest, careful not to jar her shoulder.

Aaron chucked before telling her in a serious tone "We are not calling our son Barnum, Bailey, Bozo, Ridger, Dave Jr., Derek Jr, Sugar Daddy, Darwin or Oedipus."

Emily laughed, once the team had found out they were have a boy the name suggestions had begun. JJ had wanted Dave Jr. Aaron had told them over his dead body were they naming there son after another man the same went with Derek Jr. "I don't know according to Penelope Ridger is a manly mans name."

"No, not going to happen and don't even try to justify Sugar Daddy or Oedipus both are wrong so wrong."

Emily smirked "Alright then profiler you tell me a name you do like. But know this I'm already vetoing Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael"

"Seriously Em, the ninja turtles give me more credit than that." He feigned being hurt.

"Your son wanted to name them after a circus, I'm covering all my bases." She told him smartly

"Funny very funny says the women who thinks Francisco is a good name."

"Why not it's a good strong name plus why can't name him where his was conceived a lot of people do that plus we can call him Frank for short." Emily had been joking when she'd suggested that name, and the reason. She knew that the name Frank held too much connotation to Jason Gideon's leaving.

"One word HELL NO." Aaron shook his head, nope never going to happen ever he'd rather cut of his….well it was never going to happen end of story.

Emily smirked " that's two words but in all honestly I do have a name I think you'd like." She'd thought about it, she had the perfect name she only had to convince him of it.

Aaron looked into her eyes and smiled "Alright hit me with your best shot."

Emily chewed on her lip, she liked the name but it may take a little bit of work to convince Aaron taking a deep breathe "Why don't we name him after the two people who helped make you who you are, I want to name him Jason David we could call him JD for short." Emily held her breathe "Jason was like a brother to you so was David. And Dave is your best friend."

Aaron was shocked, he never would have thought of that and if he thought about it they really were the men who'd help define him they were like the father he never had and a brother. He'd never admit it to them but they both had meant a lot to him it had hurt when Jason had left but that didn't erase the good he'd done. "I like it Em. JD Hotchner it fits." He leaned over and gave her a kiss "But for future reference our next child's name is not starting with a J."

She slapped his thigh "you have yourself a deal."

Aaron kissed her head "I thinks its time we got you and JD to bed."

"In a minute I want to sit her for a minute and watch the Christmas tree with you." She yawned

"Alright but only for a little bit." Aaron held her as close as he could

Neither knew how much time had passed until the clock struck midnight. Aaron stood and helped Emily off the couch. It was time for bed they both knew it would be a miracle if Jack slept in until five

Aaron guided Emily to the bedroom where they both got into bed. Emily looked at Aaron and whispered "Merry Christmas Aaron."

Aaron kissed her "Merry Christmas Em." With that, the both fell asleep

And it was a Merry Christmas that year and the many years that followed.

_**I hope you all enjoyed the story, I had a lot of fun writing it. I want to thank all of those who reviewed : Angel N Darkness, Kimd33, livmissy, PrincessHotch, NichnHotchfan, Ramona and HPforever-after. All of your reviews meant a lot and if I missed a name, I'm so sorry.**_

_**Also I'm thinking of doing an M/G story as a possible sequel and a JJ/Ro story prequel just because I've gotten questions on what happened to jj and why morgan wanted to talk to Garcia. let me know if you'd be interested in reading them. Because this was an H/P story I thought I'd focus on them. Anyways I'm rambling. I hope you all had a Happy Holiday and once again reviews are loved**_

_**-Galadinzel**_


End file.
